polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Puningball
Puningball | nativename = Poelandball/Polengball 普宁球 Phû-nèn-sṳ | founded = 1563 | ended = | image = 1991，Worst year for 普宁.png | caption = No puns here, and remove name stealer and dictator! | reality = Puning | capital = Hongyang Townball (Formerly, ROC time) Liusha Townball (Formerly) Liushabei Subdistrictball (Now) | government = People's Republic | personality = Hard work and dissatisfied with society | language = Chinese Teochewese Hakka Chinese | type = County-level City(District)ball | affiliation = Jieyangball, Guangdongball, Chinaball | religion = Taoism Confucianism Buddhism Christianity | friends = Balls that want to remove Hong Jieyangball (rarely) | enemies= Jieyangball and it's friends | likes = Become a real cityball, Greet the Lord, The death of Jieyangball, Strike for salary | hates = Become a districtball, Carving jade, Jieyangball still cheated his economy, Punning | intospace = I can into space, unlike the name stealer, Jieyangball can made rocket to space. But I don't want this name, I want to do it myself. | bork = Dougan, Dougan | food = Our dougan, every kind of food except Jieyangball's | status = Almost can into independence or not, but can into space. | notes = Wa am not Poland! Wa am Puning! Wa hate punning!!!}} Thanks to Jieyangball, Puningball also become a very low-known cityball in Guangdongball, and it's also under the control of Jieyangball. His former name are Poelandball and Polengball, which is similar to Polandball. He used to be rich, until the day he became the clay of Jieyangball... History Puning born as a 1ball. Many times he became the clay of Fujianball until Mingball time. At that time, he was managed by Chaozhouball. At the age of 19, his father Chaoyangball take two of his three pieces of clay. He became very weak until he took back all of his original clay from his father in 1732. Another time he stole his clay was 1950. After adopted by Chinaball, Puning became a countyball which belonged to Shantou Prefectureball. Later, he occupied most of the original clay of Huilaiball and Chaoyangball. In 1958, Huilaiball as a whole has completely become a clay of Puningball. Huilaiball was independent in 1961. At the same time Puningball got married with her. To celebrate Jiexiball's tenth birthday, Puningball gave three pieces of clay to her. 1991, worst year for Puningball. Puningball and Jieyangball all became cityballs. But after that, he became a clay of Jieyangball. And poor Jieyangball began to get rich slowly, in the way of defrauding his economy and owing his salary. (That's why Puningball hates Jieyangball) 2012, Puningball is financially out of Jieyangball, and he may will be independent for this or not. Personality Independent tendency is very serious, often think of ways to kill Jieyangball for freedom. He is also a diligent ball, and he not facking POLAND! He hate punning very much, because some balls often mistake him as a ball who speaks puns well.Some people also like to say puns with him, such as Po(e)landball, Punning ball and so on, that is also the thing Jieyangball like to do. And we can also call him Triple-punsball. He often complains of others, but never introspection himself. In fact, the decline of Puningball's economy is most of its own factors, not just because of the reasons for Jieyangball. However, he attributed all the decline to the oppression of the Jieyangball. Relationship Family Here is only talk about kinships and clayship, but not relationships. * Jieyangball: Grandfather, boss and my incumbent adoptive father. * Lufengball: Step-grandmother. * Chaoyang Districtball: Unacquainted biological father. * Shantou Prefectureball: Deceased former adoptive father. Shantouball took over for him. * Shantouball: Cousin and my former adoptive father. * Chaozhouball: Uncle. * Jiexiball: Aunt younger than me. * Jiedongball: Uncle younger than me. * Rongchengball: Uncle younger than me. * Puningball (county): My young time. * Huilaiball: Spouse or cousin, and most of her original clay was divided by other, including me. * Dongshanball: Cousin. * Lanchengball: 1st cousins once-removed. Friends * Polandball: What a miracle! We have the same name, even your name doesn't have an e'' compared to me, and we are both worker. * Jiexiball: My aunt, but younger than me. You just need to remember that I gave three pieces of clay to you when you were ten years old. * Chaoyangball: My father who has stolen many of my clay before.In addition to that, I like him very much, because he is as rich as me. * Huilaiball: My dear wife and short of money. But I feel sorry for the thing happen in 1958. Please join me to be independent from Jieyangball. If so, our life will be better. Because of me, it was hard for Jieyang to get in touch with her. Then I can do anything I want to do to you, including the plan that you will be a part of me! * Chaozhouball: The ball which also want to remove Caipu. * Guangdongball: (step) Papa, MAKE ME INTO A REAL CITY! IF YOU DON'T, YOU WILL BE ONE OF MY ENEMIES! * Shantouball: My crazy cousin, I still remember every my siblings' clay once was his. * Jieyangball: ''*sigh No matter what I do, I am always a member of Teochew. He is a good man, and he just did a lot of things to dislike me. BUT EVEN SO I STILL WANT TO BE INDEPENDENT, chṳ-chong hi-sí-â ngì! Neutral * Polandball the city one: I don't know what to say you. Enemies * Jieyangball: Sisis...LEGOLAND! Die, you VAMPIRE! A monster with a big eye! Jieyang pig! GIB INDEPENDANT! Your own culture is made of shut! Puning Stronk! PUNING NOT JIEYANG! REMOVE CAIPU! Someday you will really hi-s...克丝, and don't stole my money and owe me salary! AND DON'T FORCE ME TO SPEAK YOUR TEOCHEWESE! * Xingningball: A poor and stupid county that thinks he is richer than me. He also has their own "Jieyangball". 切丝 for your stupid over-confidence. * Guangdongball: Sooner or Later if you don't set me free! How to call him * Non-Teochewese-speaking Countryballs (except Mandarin-speaking Countryballs) like to call him: Poland/Poeland/Punning * Teochewese-speaking Countryballs like to call him: Polind * Mandarin-speaking Countryballs and Puningball call him/himself:Puning Gallery Jieyang漫画.png zh:普宁球 Category:Asia Category:Teochewese Speaking Countryball Category:Guangdongball Category:Taoist Category:Confucianist Category:Buddhist Category:Rich Category:Atheist Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Category:East Asia Category:Communist Category:Red Yellow Category:Hakka Speaking Countryball Category:Cityballs of Chinaball Category:Cityballs Category:Funny Name Category:Socialist